Moon warriors
by Scorpio Patrick
Summary: This stroy is completely made up by myself.  I hope you all enjoy reading my story about Lux a eighteen year old man who has the abilitie to change form into that of a wolf.  Note: English isn't my first language so there can be some mistakes in it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first part of my story.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading it, there may be some things that aren't gramatical right, but that is because english isn't my first language.**

**I will try to post new parts of my story on a ragular base, but don't blame me if I don't succeed in doing it.**

**Everything was covered in darkness.**

**I wasn't afraid I spended almost the half of my life in the darkness of the streets, so I got used to it.**

**But this was some special kind of darkness, it wasn't the darkness that you find in the streets, you know the natural darkness, this darkness was created by human hands or something that looks like that.**

**Then a small light came through the darkness.**

**It crawled under the opening from a door.**

**Then the door opened and I was blinded for a moment, the light was so bright it burned in my eyes.**

**"So you are awake We see," a low, bit bossy, voice said.**

**"We guess you want to know where you are," The voice said.**

**"Yes I wanna know where the hell I am, so tell me now!" I said.**

**"We said We did not say that We were going to tell you where you are" The low voice said, I already hated that guy and I didn't even seen him.**

**"So you shut up!"**

**A foot moved.**

**My instincts said that I should move, but I couldn't move.**

**But nothing happened.**

**I waited until I felt pain or something, but I didn't feel anything.**

**A light foot moved, I wanted to move again but I couldn't.**

**Nothing happened.**

**"Don't try to escape you little wurm," A beast like voice said.**

**"Are you afraid I would kick your ass in a fight, if i got loss?" I replied.**

**"Groan you..."**

**"Don't you fool that is what he wants." Damn you mister low voice.**

**My eyes were getting used to the light, lucky me now I could see the bastards.**

**"What is it dude are you afraid I would kill one of your minions," I said trying to piss him off.**

**"If you try to piss Us off it is not going to work."**

**I could now see them perfectly.**

**The beast was huge probably over nine feet tall and three feet wide, and only muscles.**

**The other one was a bit skinny and no longer then six feet, he weld something like a staff or sceptre, I assumed he was something like a King or an Emperor.**

**But there was someone behind them, but I couldn't see him so well.**

**"May I ask who is standing behind you guys?"**

**"Groan. You may not!" The beast said.**

**"Shut up Pandera We did not ask you a question!"**

**"So your name is Pandera, isn't that a bit girly?"**

**I could see he is getting pissed.**

**"SHUT UP!" Pandera said.**

**"NO YOU SHUTUP YOU USELESS KITTY GO NOW MAKE YOURSELF USEFULL AND CATCH YOU BALL! AND LET ME HANDLE THIS!" The Emperor said.**

**They both where pissed now, so I did a good job.**

**"Groan." The beast walked away.**

**"So now we are just with the two of us. Who is the person behind you?"**

**"She is not important to you." The Emperor said.**

**"So it is a she, now I defiantly wanna see her." I said.**

**"You want to?" A voice that is sound like the songs of a thousand angels said.**

**"That is the prettiest sound I have ever heard." I said.**

**The Emperor smiled a bit and said: "We think she could be replaced very easily, We even think if We killed her here no one would miss her."**

**I felt an anger coming.**

**"If you touch her I will kill you." I said in a rage.**

**"Then We are going to touch her." The Emperor said.**

**"But before we kill her we are going to enjoy the benefits of her beautiful body." The Emperor said with the most evil smile I ever seen.**

**"I WILL KILL YOU!" I use all my strength to break free, but I ended up with the marks of the ropes in my arms.**

**I screamed from the pain, then I heard a soft giggle that sounded like the sound of an evil bird.**

**I pulled the ropes again ignoring the pain.**

**I pulled them until the broke, when they did I immediately attacked the Emperor.**

**He looked surprised that I came loss, but he didn't thought long about it and hit me in my face.**

**I was surprised by the strength of that hit, that I lost the grip of the whole situation and ended up against the wall looking up to the Emperor.**

**"Didn't thought We were so strong hey?" The Emperor said with a smile on his ugly face.**

**Now it was the first time I saw his face clearly and I saw he actually was a real fighter he had a rough face with a lot of scars and had one red eye, probably from a fight not long ago.**

**"No stop it, take me instead of him!" The girl said.**

**"Then We shall do that." and he hitted her in her beautiful face.**

**I felt stronger in a second and ran towards the Emperor and smashed him into the wall.**

**"DIE YOU FREAK!" I said in a rage.**

**I smashed him in his face and again and again, but every time I hitted him he was just smiling more.**

**"DON'T SMILE, JUST FREAKKING DIE!"**

**I smashed him with all of my power in his chest, I heard something break and the Emperor collapsed on my feet.**

**"You killed him." The girl said surprised.**

**"Why do you sound surprised I am stronger then you might thing." I said showing my muscles.**

**"Your muscles look beautiful but can they get us out of here?" She asked.**

**"I am shure they can. But what is your name?" I asked.**

**The girl gave me a sweet smile and said: "My name is Kuro. And may I ask the name of my saver?"**

**"My name is Lux." I said.**

**"Well Lux are we getting out of here or not?" Kuro asked.**

**"We can go if you are ready for it." I said.**

**"Then we can go if it depends on me." Kuro said'.**

**"Then let's go." I said.**

**At the moment I said that she ran to me grabbed my hand and we ran off.**

**"Do you know the way around?" I asked.**

**"A bit I've heard where the hall is and I think the hall is near the door where we can go out." Kuro said.**

**We ran through the door and up a small stairs, I swear it was no bigger than two feet.**

**We ran up and went left, I was only thinking about how pretty she was.**

**We went through a door to the left to the right and then I couldn't remember it anymore from there it went so fast.**

**Then we ran into a Rhino-Guard.**

**"Let me handle this." I screamed.**

**I took a long sword from the wall and ran towards the RG and slashed in his leg.**

**He sank to his knees by the stroke, but stood up again turned around and ran towards me.**

**I threw the sword towards him, it hitted him just above his eye, I jumped on his head pulled the sword out slashed him and jumped of his head before he hitted the wall.**

**He actually ran through the wall.**

**"That is it, that is our way out quickly come on!" Kuro said.**

**"You shure?"**

**"Yes I am come on you see the light of the sun?" Kuro asked.**

**I could see the sun indeed.**

**"Let's go." I said.**

**And there we ran off out of the castle/manor towards freedom.**

**I still don't get why they held me there, but I have the feeling I will find out why they held me quickly...**

**"Don't shoot let them run, they will return."**

**"They all do."**


	2. Chapter 2

**We ran and didn't look back, I think we both where a bit afraid of being followed by one of those Rhino-Guards or maybe even something worse than that. **

**We went into some kind of forest hoping that they wouldn't follow us in there or that we could get rid of them in the forest.**

"**Wait!" Kuro suddenly said.**

"**What is wrong Kuro?"**

"**Well I don't know how to say this, but do you actually know in what kind of forest we are running now?" Kuro asked.**

"**Well euh… yeah of course I know what kind of forest we are running into. This is the euh… okay I confess I really have no idea in what kind of forest we are." I said.**

"**This is 'The Noctis Forest'." Kuro said.**

"**Come on don't be afraid I am here with a weapon that I can use, so you don't have to be afraid." I said to calm her down a bit.**

"**YOUR HAND!" Kuro screamed.**

**Lucky me she said that, because in my hand wasn't the weapon I took from the wall in the mansion there was a black and red striped snake. The snake was already wrapped around my forearm, but now I questioned where the sword went.**

"**Let'sss eat!" **

"**Wait what was that snake talking to me?"**

**Then the snake attacked me he bite in my shoulder and I could feel the venom flow through my veins and damn it it hurts.**

"**Argh… it hurts!" I screamed.**

"**It hurtsss."**

"**Yes it hurts argh!"**

"**Who are you talking to?" Kuro asked.**

"**You didn't argh… heard anyone talk." I said.**

"**No no one said anything." Kuro said.**

"**Ssshe doesssn't hear it ssso ssspear your voisss and jussst die."**

"**Get that snake of of me Kuro help me." I begged her.**

**She ran towards me and grabbed the snake and pulled it, and it just kept holding onto my shoulder.**

"**Give me the sword." I said to her.**

"**You dropped the sword at the beginning of the forest, remember." Kuro said.**

"**Then give me a stick! Quick!" I yelled at her.**

**She ran to a tree and ripped a big stick of it.**

"**Here catch!" Kuro said and threw me the stick.**

**I caught the stick and I immediately placed it between the snake's teeth and my arm and I lifted the stick.**

**Its teeth came loss slowly.**

"**I am ssstronger then an ssstick."**

"**O yeah are you." When I said that I putted al my strength in a pull and the snake broke loss of my shoulder.**

"**How do you like that hea… I've beat you snake." I said.**

"**That wasss a niccce move you did, but do you like thisss alssso." The snake came towards me like a bullet with his mouth wide open showing all his teeth.**

**I swung the stick and hitted the snake on his head.**

"**Take that you creep!" I hitted him again and again and again and he ended up as a snake pulp.**

"**Your arm is still bleeding." Kuro said.**

"**Search for a yellow blossom with a bleu knob in it, that neutralises the effect of the poison." I said.**

"**But I don't want to leave you here when you are in that situation." Kuro said.**

"**I can save myself with this euh… stick." I said.**

**Kuro ran away and that was the last thing I saw.**

**Run run run grab the deer I taught to myself.**

**I ran towards the place where I smelled the deer.**

**It smelled me too and he ran away. Fuck you deer.**

**I followed it and then I smelled something way better than a deer and I ran towards it.**

**It smelled like human and poison, so a human was bitten by a snake and is now bleeding to death and I'm going to help him to die.**

**I jumped through a bush and I was stunned, I looked at the guy and he was just beautiful. He had long white hair whiter than anything I have ever seen and at some places his hair tips where black and it looked so awesome.**

**Was he asleep or just dying very slowly.**

**He wore a black t-shirt and a white blouse that was covered in blood and dirt and his pants were dirty too.**

**That is when I saw them around that beautiful guy were 9 wolves. Wait what wolves in a forest. That is weird but that isn't the weirdest thing. The weirdest thing were the colours of the wolves, one was brown, that may not sound weird that could be a common colour for a forest wolf. Also there were a black and a grey wolf, could be possible too for a forest wolf. Then there was a white wolf, what white a polar wolf in the jungle. And it just got stranger there was one that was red one, bleu one, yellow one, even a green one.**

**Then there jumped one right over me that one was white even whiter than that polar wolf and he has black hair tips and he looked like that guy that was sitting against that tree.**

**The wolf came towards me and instinctive I took an attacking position, but he just walked towards me and smelled on me he smelled my legs my hair even my face and then he moved over like he wanted to say 'walk towards him' and that is what I did.**

**I walked slowly towards that guy and I questioned why I didn't smell those wolves.**

**I took that guy his arm and felt his blood and I couldn't help it and I liked the blood of his arm and it tasted so good!**

**I took off his blouse and ripped of his shirt and I saw his body and I was just drooling when I saw it, it was so beautiful.**

**I liked the wound on his shoulder, then I heard something moving in the bushes, then I jumped in the tree and looked down and the wolves were gone and instead of the wolves there was a blonde girl she had long hair cut straight around her flanks. She wore a short, tight belly shirt and also tight jeans.**

**I already hated her.**

**She walked towards the guy and she held a flower in her hand it was bleu with a yellow knob in it, wait isn't that flower poisonous for humans, so that girl want's to kill him!**

**Wait what she dropped the flower and walked towards the guy looking at his shoulder and it was healed, oh no that's my fault I liked it and that is why it cured so fast what have I done, maybe he will transform in a vampire too.**

**I felt something soft underneath me, was it a blanket or just hay. I opened my eyes a bit and I saw light coming through a window.**

**I turned over and there in the corner sat the prettiest person I had ever seen.**

**She had brownish hair cutted straight around her neck, she had red eyes but not scary.**

**My eyes were completely open when I looked at her and she saw it, she stood up and ran towards a window and jumped out of it.**

"**Wait!" I said. But she was already gone.**

"**Where did you go?"**

**I lay back down on the hay.**

"**Hello dear, you slept like a log." Kuro said.**

"**Huh what" I replied.**

"**I found you lying to a tree and I carried you to this place." Kuro said.**

"**How did you find this place?" I asked.**

"**I lived here for a long time, I builded this place." Kuro said.**

"**Have you ever seen wolves around here?" I asked.**

"**Why do you ask that?" Kuro said **

"**I don't know I just want to know it, I'm curious." I said.**

"**But no I have never seen any wolves around here only leopards, tigers and some foxes." Kuro said.**

"**I had a weird dream." I said.**

"**What was it about lux?" Kuro asked.**

"**It was about you, me, another girl and wolves and I didn't ever saw that other girl before." I said.**

"**That is strange, but you slept well?" Kuro asked.**

"**Yes I did, but now I want to move again." I said.**

"**But what about your shoulder?" Kuro asked.**

**Ow yeah my shoulder I was bitten by a snake, instinctively I grabbed to my shoulder but I didn't feel pain, it was completely healed.**

"**Did you heal me?" I asked Kuro.**

"**Well yes I did the plant worked perfectly." Kuro said.**

"**Great what flower did you use again?" I asked.**

"**A bleu flower with a yellow knob like you said." Kuro said proudly.**

"**Did you say bleu with a yellow knob?" I asked.**

"**Yes I did, what is wrong with that?" Kuro said.**

"**Oh no you've got to be kidding me right!" I said panicked.**

"**Why what is it?" Kuro asked terrified**

"**Bleu flower with a yellow knob is poisonous for humans, but I am not dead and I had to be if you used it on me, so either you lied to me or I am not a human." I said.**

"**Alright I lied, when I came back the wound was already healed." Kuro said ashamed.**

"**Pjuw lucky me." I said.**

"**I… I… I am sorry!" Kuro said while she burst out in tears.**

**I stood up and hugged her, trying to make her feel better.**

"**I understand that you could make such a mistake, but I am happy I was already healed, but I now wanna know how I healed so fast you've seen the wound it was pretty big and deep and not to forget the poison of the snake." I said.**

"**When I came back you… you… didn't have a shirt on… maybe some kind of healer came and healed you." Kuro said still crying.**

"**Could be but then he would have stayed right?" I asked.**

"**May… may… maybe he was scared from me?" Kuro said.**

"**Could be but who is scared for you you're not scary you're more lovely and adorable but not scary." I said.**

"**You are… so kind… even when I didn't deserve it… I almost poisoned you." Kuro said.**

"**That kind of things can happen , but I am lucky that I was healed already, some people are lucky and some are not." I said trying to make her better.**

**She looked up and kissed me, I felt weird but in a good way.**

"**Why did you kiss me?" I asked.**

"**Because I love you." Kuro said.**

"**But you only know me for what a day now, how can you fall in love with someone in such a short time?" I asked.**

"**Actually I know you for three days now you slept two whole days and you look so cute when you are asleep." Kuro said.**

"**What I slept two days! How is that possible!" I said.**

"**You needed the time to heal from you wound." Kuro said.**

"**Wait you just said I was healed when you saw me sitting against that tree." I said.**

"**Yes I know I said that but you probably needed the time to get the venom out of your blood." Kuro said.**

"**Yeah could be." I said then she kissed me again.**

**In no time we were lying on the floor kissing and making love.**

**I felt like I was in heaven with her, but I kept thinking of that girl.**

**Hours went over and we were just lying on the soft hay in her tree house.**

"**I think we have to continue walking." I said.**

"**Why? Why can't we just stay here just you and me." Kuro said while she was sliding with her hand over my back.**

"**Just you and me and no one else." Kuro said, I have to admit it sounded pretty good but I didn't feel so comfortable staying here.**

"**I know I sounds good but I don't really feel safe in the beginning of this forest while there is a chance that we are being followed, it is really close to the mansion." I said.**

"**Alright but where do we have to go?" Kuro asked.**

"**You can stay here if you want, but I am gonna lave." I said.**

"**No I come with you." Kuro said.**

**We both stood up and dressed up.**

**Kuro went down first to show me how to do it, I looked for one last time to the window the mysterious girl disappeared trough and then I jumped down in one jump, I landed but it didn't hurt and it was a jump from like fifteen feet.**

"**What the hell did you just do, that could kill you!" Kuro screamed.**

"**I had the feeling I could do it, with all the energy I have now, I feel like I have enough energy to climb up the highest mountain and climb it down and still have energy left." I said.**

"**Alright it scared the hell out of me don't ever do that again." Kuro said.**

"**I can't promise that it is just so fun to do." I said.**

"**Let's go mister 'I jump of a fifteen feet high tree and walk to tell it'." Kuro said a bit pissed.**

**She walked towards the north I guess, with my two days sleep I lost all my sense of time and direction.**

"**What direction are we going?" I asked.**

"**We are going east to the mountains, you said you had the energy for it so we go there." Kuro was still pissed.**

**We walked in silence for like an hour and then I went totally crazy from the silence.**

"**I am getting crazy from the silence can we please talk?" I begged her.**

"**Why are you getting crazy from silence isn't silence good for you?" Kuro asked.**

"**It's some kind of disease of me, I have to have sound around me or I will just freak out." I said.**

"**Aw poor you." Kuro said she turned around and hugged me.**

"**But the forest is making sounds too." Kuro said.**

"**Then I will try to concentrate on that too." I Said.**

**And indeed I heard a lot of sounds in a second.**

**I heard a lot of sounds I heard birds, twigs and leafs moving there was a flood of sounds now, why didn't I've heard them sooner.**

"**Wow it's true I hear a lot of…" I stopped my sentence because I heard a strange sound and then a twig snapped.**

"**sst" I whispered to Kuro.**

"**Okay" Kuro whispered back.**

**I walked slowly towards the place I heard the sound.**

**Slowly but certainly I got to the spot.**

**I heard something again, I walked even more quiet towards the place.**

**The last inches I crossed in a second I pulled the bushes away and I saw a squirrel biting a twig.**

"**Don't worry it is just a squirrel." I said.**

"**Watch out!" Kuro screamed.**

"**Why there is only a…" Something strong hitted me in my face and I was flying through the air and I crashed into a tree and it broke by the force.**

"**Therrr is morrre then just a squirrrrrrrl." A voice said.**

"**O… no there we go again what is it now," I spitted a bit of blood out of my mouth "a giant ant or an giant squirrel that wants to kill me, but I have news for you pal," I stood up "Not this fucking time now I'm not gonna be killed again or near death!"**

**I saw a some kind of weird creature it looked like a human but it had a hunch because it bow a bit forward it had pointy ears and sharp claws and a huge tail behind it, it was actually a bit funny to see.**

"**Come on mister squirrel guy." I said while I prepared for a fight.**

"**You shurrre." It said.**

"**Ow hell yeah, give it your best shot." I said.**

**Then it jumped towards me I incepted his attack and I threw him over me against a tree that broke.**

"**Take that creep." I was pissed of now.**

**I ran towards him he stood up and I smacked him down again.**

"**Stay on the ground!" I screamed.**

"**Don't worry friend I will stay herrre, but you come lie next to me." It said and then it was gone and I felt some kind of weight falling on my back.**

**I've hit the floor and there was that creature again.**

"**I told ya you would lay herrre with me." It said.**

**I stood up and it smashed me back again.**

"**Screw you creep." It was now standing over me.**

"**Aw that's not so nice he." I kicked it and it fall over me and teleported away.**

"**So that is how you do it." I ran towards him and tried to hit him but he was gone again, then I felt a claw in my back and I felt it bleeding immediately.**

**I turned around and smashed him in his face.**

**I was surprised that I actually hitted him.**

**It was a bit flabber gasted and I tried to smack him again, but it teleported away again.**

"**Okay no cheating just manno a manno, fist to fist." I said.**

"**I think I will pass." The creature said.**

"**Okay the give it your all." I said.**

**It teleported towards me and I smacked him in his face.**

"**Take that cheaters never win." I said.**

"**Then I will just give it my all." It said.**

**It teleported a lot of times and hit me every time it teleported.**

**I smacked around but didn't hit it, every time my hand came to the place that it was it was gone already.**

**I had the feeling that I was moving like an idiot trying to hit air.**

"**How does it feel to hit airrr?" It asked.**

"**It makes me wanna hit you even more." I said.**

**I grabbed him around his neck and smacked him in his face.**

"**Take that creep."**

**I felt a rage coming up.**

**It teleported away, I turned around and grabbed something.**

**I felt a bone, that's when I realized I grabbed the creature in his teleportation and now he couldn't teleport without taking me there.**

"**Hmm I taught you had no skeleton, because you move like a pudding, but now I feel you actually have a spine." I said.**

**I grabbed him around his neck and smashed him into a tree.**

**I felt weird now. I felt the rage coming up very quickly and then I felt really weird.**

**I felt some kind of beastish rage, I ripped off his arm and I looked at my arm and it was a bit hairy.**

**Then I felt even stronger, I looked at my hand and I saw claws and then I knew what I could do and I scratched it and there came a huge scratch mark in its face.**

**I now looked at a beast that was as scared as you would be when you would look into the eyes of the devil, and I felt power coming from that.**

"**Are you afraid?" I asked with a bit different voice.**

**It was so scared it couldn't even answer my question, so I hitted it again in its face making another mark.**

**Then I scratched his chest arms and legs, then I started pulling of its limbs and I ripped his trump apart above my head and I felt his blood and guts sliding over my body.**

**Blood and guts where spread everywhere.**

**The entire field smelled to blood, I tried to ignore the smell because I wanted to drink it and I don't know why.**

"**Your covered in blood." Kuro said I had forgotten that she was also here.**

"**Ow you were also here." My voice was turned normal again.**

"**Yeah damn that stinks." Kuro said.**

"**I don't think it smells that bad, I only think I smell bad now I wanna take a bath." I said.**

"**There is a river not far from here but then you still have to have new clothes." Kuro said.**

"**But you had clothes for me when I was bitten by that snake and some kind of person took of my shirt, because I wear one now right?" I said.**

"**Yes there must be something in my tree house." Kuro said.**

"**You go get the clothes in the tree house and I will take a bath in the river and I will meet you there, okay?" I asked**

"**Okay see you there." With that said Kuro ran away.**

**I had seen the whole fight, and now I realised it there did those wolves went, they went into him.**

**He is a wolf and he ripped some kind of squirrel dude apart.**

**It smelled like blood here and he smelled like blood too but he was going to take a bath in the river.**

**I started following him.**

**I jumped is quiet as I could through the trees following him to the river.**

**There I saw him he putted out his shirt first and I was already drawling.**

**Then he went into the water and threw his ants out of the water and started washing himself.**

**I climbed down a bit hoping he wouldn't see me but it was too late a twig snapped I fell down and he looked at me.**

**He was already walking out of the water.**

**I stood up turned around and climbed up the tree again, but he was following me, I climbed up quicker but he was also.**

**He grabbed my foot and we fall out of the tree.**

"**Who are you?" He asked.**

**I couldn't react on his question.**

"**Who are you!" He said.**

"**I… I…" then we hitted the ground.**

"**Aargh!" He screamed.**

**I lay on top of his and I kissed him, then I heard something in the bushes and I ran away.**

**I threw a last sight at that guy and then I jumped in the trees.**

**I walked back into the water, I still felt her kiss.**

**I washed all the blood of me and then Kuro came back.**

"**Here are the clothes." Kuro said and she threw the clothes on a rock.**

**I dressed up quickly.**

"**Okay what direction do we have to go now?" I asked.**

"**You wanted to go to the mountains, right?" Kuro asked.**

"**Yes we planned to go there indeed." I said.**

"**Then we have to cross this river, try to stay clean and dry because I am not going back to my tree house again for new clothes." Kuro said.**

"**I'll try." I said.**

**We walked eastwards I looked once again to the place I hitted the ground and that girl kissed me, I really wanted to meet her and learn to know her.**

"**Look a panther." Kuro said.**

"**Huh what… ow yeah awesome." I said.**

"**You weren't paying attention right?" Kuro asked.**

"**No not really, I was trying to know how and why I got in that mansion." I lied a bit.**

"**I don't know why they took you there they only take people there from who they certainly know they can gain something from that person." She said.**

"**But what can they possibly gain from me?" I asked her.**

"**I really have no idea, maybe they tought that you would be a great warrior or something." Kuro said.**

"**No I think they don't want just an ordinary warrior look at that Pantera he is big strong and scary and that Emperor his magic is so strong and he also, so why me…" I tought out loud.**

"**Maybe because your just very handsome." Kuro said and then she kissed me.**

"**What can they win from just a hotty?" I asked.**

"**They could use a hotty to seduce potential useful people." Kuro said.**

"**Like you?" I asked.**

"**How do you mean that?" Kuro was turning a bit red.**

"**Well you're a hotty so that is why I think they kept you there, to seduce potential useful people." I said.**

"**Well could be, all I've ever wanted was to escape from there I didn't want to know why they held me there I just wanted to get out of there." Kuro said.**

"**But how is it you know the way around here so good?" I questioned.**

"**I think I already said that, I lived here for a long time, I know this place like nothing else. I've been everywhere around this forest." Kuro said I could see she was happy I changed the subject.**

"**So how is it to live h… here." I said while a twig slapped in my face.**

"**It isn't that bad actually; of course you have to watch out were you go there are a lot of deadly animals around here like panthers, tigers, snakes of course and you should definably watch out for 'killer teleporting squirrels' woo scaryyy." Kuro said.**

"**Yeah make fun of the fact I almost got killed." I said.**

"**You boated the crap out of that guy he didn't even stand a chance against you when your hair went spiky." She said.**

**So that was that feeling I felt my hair went spiky and I felt power that is strange, what the hell does the form of my hair has to do with how powerful I feel.**

"**That is strange." I tought out loud.**

"**What is strange?" Kuro asked.**

"**Well I tought about what the form of my hair has to do with how powerful I feel." I said.**

"**I don't know it either." Kuro said.**

"**All I know is that you looked so scary but also so hot." Kuro walked towards me and kissed me.**

"**We have to continue walking." I said.**

"**Why you didn't tought that this morning right?" Kuro said.**

"**No indeed I didn't tought that, but now I do because of that squirrel creep. I know for sure They are on or tail now, so we have to go. Now." I said.**

"**Alright then we keep walking, but can you carry me, I am so tired now from running back to the tree house and back to you." Kuro said.**

"**Alright." I said and I lifted her.**

"**Damn you are lighter than a feather." I said.**

"**I am just very light." Kuro said.**

**We walked eastwards I was jumping over large logs with Kuro in my arms.**

**Was she sleeping, she breathed very lightly.**

"**Kuro stay awake he." I said.**

"**Huh… what… aw just let me sleep I let you sleep also right." Kuro said a bit pissed.**

"**Sorry, I will let you sleep." I said.**

**She slept very quickly again.**

**I just kept walking until I didn't knew where to go, so I woke Kuro up very softly.**

"**Kuro… Kuro… wake up." I said.**

"**Huh what… what is it?" Kuro asked.**

"**It may sound a bit stupid but I don't know where to go now." I said.**

"**It doesn't sound stupid I had to get used to the forest also, but euh… let's see just walk that way." She said pointing in I think northern direction.**

"**Okay thanks, you can sleep again." I said.**

"**No I want to walk now, will you please put me down?" Kuro asked.**

"**Okay." I said putting her down gently.**

"**How long have I been sleeping?" Kuro asked.**

"**I don't know, I really have no idea of time anymore." I admitted.**

"**I won't blame you, but may I ask where you want to go after the mountains?" Kuro asked.**

"**Well to civilisation I guess. I'd love to go back to my home town, but I don't how to get there from this wilderness." I said.**

"**Where do you live, is I may ask." Kuro said.**

"**In a small town near Luporas mountain." I said "I know how to get to the village if I am at 'Luporas mountain'."**

"**And how can you come there?" Kuro asked.**

"**Well good question, if we find civilisation I can buy something like a map so I can find out where we are and then I try to find a way to come home and if that doesn't work out that well, I think I will just wander over the world." I said.**

"**That sounds, well it is just what you like." Kuro said.**

"**Well it isn't that fun to do but then you will see something from the world and at least you have something to do." I said.**

"**May I come with you?" Kuro asked**

"**Well I… I… don't know, if you want it." I Said.**

"**I don't think I have muck to do when I helped you out of this forest and to civilisation. So yeah I could go back here but, I can also do something better." Kuro said.**

"**You can come with me if you'd like it." I said.**

**We walked in silence for like an hour then Kuro grabbed my hand.**

"**Thank you for saving me from that mansion." She said.**

"**No problem." I said.**

"**May I ask why you saved me." She asked.**

"**Well I don't know it was just the feeling I got when I saw you, I felt like I had to protect you." I said.**

**We walked slowly further until the moment Kuro recognized a spot that would lead to the mountains.**

"**Here it is this is the beginning of the 'Luna Mountain'" Kuro said. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part three is up (I can post so quickly because I already wrote until chapter 4, after that I will update slower because I am also writing some other story's)**

**Enjoy reading!**

"**Luna… why do I recognize that name." I thought out loud again.**

"**Luna is the name of the moon, that may be the reason why you recognize the name." Kuro said.**

"**Could be so this is actually the moon maintain?" I said.**

"**Yes it means that but the people that live here doesn't like it when you say that, they already fought to keep the name after the Latins were defeated." I said.**

"**Ow yeah sorry. Me and my mount I swear it will get me in a lot of trouble sometime." I said.**

**We walked over a road that led to a little village.**

"**Ow look a village awesome now I can buy a map right away." I said.**

"**Well great then we can go to your village right away." Kuro said.**

**We went into a store to buy a map, but it didn't go that well.**

**There was a huge guy standing behind a desk.**

**He was bald wore baggy clothes and was as fat as a pig.**

"**Good day sir may I ask you something?" I asked.**

"**No you may not." He said with a very low voice.**

"**I'm sorry." I apologised.**

"**Don't talk to me like that!" He screamed.**

"**I am sorry sir *mumbles* asshole." I said.**

**We went outside.**

"**That guy wasn't that happy I think." I said.**

"**I think so too, let's try another shop." Kuro said.**

**We went into another shop hoping to see a better person.**

**We went in and there was a small dwarf like person with a beard that touched the ground.**

"***whispers* let me try it this time." Kuro said.**

"***whispers* go ahead dear." I said and I kissed her.**

"**Excuse me sir may I ask you something?" Kuro asked with her prettiest voice.**

"**Yeas you can ask me anything you want mi lady." The Dwarfman said.**

"**Do you sell any maps here?" Kuro asked.**

"**Yeas mi lady I do sell maps inere, what kynd of map you need." The Dwarfman said.**

"**We need a map from here and a few cities' around here." Kuro said.**

"**Wi'll have it inere." The Dwarfman said and he disappeared into a little hole.**

**He came back.**

"**Heret is mi lady." The Dwarfman said while he gave the maps to Kuro.**

"**And how much does that have to cost?" Kuro asked.**

"**For you it is free mi lady." The Dwarfman said.**

"**Do you have any maps of the where did you live again Lux?" Kuro asked.**

"**A small village near Luporas Mountain." I said.**

**The Dwarfman looked like he just had seen the devil.**

"**How did you get away?" The Dwarfman.**

"**How do you mean sir?" I asked.**

"**Please call me Klein, what re yor names?" Klein asked.**

"**I am lux and this beautiful lady over here I Kuro; we travel together after I saved her from some kind of mansion." I said.**

"**Grat job fal, but dont you know tstory of t 'Shadow Wolf' that lives ere, I asume yuknow tstory becaus ya live ere." Klein said.**

"**Yeah I know the story, I love it. I went every new moon and every eclipse to 'The Shrine of The Wolf' hoping the wolf would come, but he never came. I was obsessed by that story." I said.**

"**But how does the story go then?" Kuro asked.**

"**Well, the story goes that on a new moon or an eclipse the "Shadow wolf' would come to one specific person and bless him with tremendous powers, powers greater a human ever known the power to be a human that can change into a wolf.**

**So I went there every new moon and every eclipse, but I never seen it unfortunately.**

**I had a lot of fights with my parents because I was so obsessed then they let me choose living in there house and stop going to the Shire or keep going to the Shire but then I may never come into the house of my parents." I said.**

"**And whatya chos?" Klein asked.**

"**I choose for the wolf. I left my parents and lived in the streets, stealing food, trying to stay alive." I said.**

"**Aw poor you." Kuro came towards me and kissed me.**

"**Years went by and I went there every time, but nothing happened. I never saw him." I said.**

"**Watabot tcurse ey." Klein said.**

"**What curse do you mean Klein?" I asked.**

"**Tcurse of t'Shadow wolf' ya now." Klein said.**

"**Never heard from it." I said.**

"**Tcurse tat if you went ere ones youv to go ere ntil ya seen m or else ya die." Klein said.**

"**I missed that part, so how long do I have to get there before the next new moon?" I asked.**

"**Yav to weeks ya now, ya now how long yav to travl to gt ere?" Klein asked.**

"**Well I guess like one and a half week walking." I said.**

"**Lmost right, one week and six days, but ya can get ere fasta ya now." Klein said.**

"**How?" I asked.**

"**Mev a friend ere livn. We could use mi horsies." Klein said.**

"**We what do you mean with we?" I asked.**

"**Well me wanad to go ere always but t road ere is very dangeres for a dwarf like me, so if ya take me wit ya ya can use me horsies. Or else god luck walkin." Klein said.**

"**So if we choose to let you join us on our way there we can use your horses, but how long is it gonna take to get there?" I asked.**

"**Then tmay take nly aweek." Klein said.**

"**Well what do you think about it Kuro?" I asked.**

"**I think it is a good idea, we will get there faster and you never know what we would find on our way there, things that may cost us precious time. I said let's do it." Kuro said.**

"**You've got yourself a deal mate." I said while I lifted my arm.**

"**Grate me fall." Klein said while he shook my hand.**

"**Ten ill see ya ere at twelve o'clock." Klein said.**

"**Why would we come here at twelve?" Kuro asked.**

"**Ten we gonna leav." Klein said.**

"**That is very fast!" Kuro said.**

"**Yeah or jong lad has tbe ere bfore tnew moon." Klein said.**

"**Ow yeah I get it." Kuro said.**

"**Then we will look in some other stores for some stuff." I said.**

**Then we left and went back into the village looking for some stuff that we may need on our trip like food, weapons and for me new clean clothes.**

**First we went into a weapon shop, I bought two swords and a bow, Kuro bought a spear she said she was trained with stick like weapons.**

**Then we went into another shop to buy water bottles and a waterproof tent.**

**Then we went back to Klein's store.**

"**Tere yare." Klein said.**

"**Yes sorry Lux couldn't choose what kind of clothes he liked." Kuro said.**

"**Yeah sorry it's my fault." I said, but I didn't doubt about the clothes I was thinking about that girl in the forest and I hoped she followed us here.**

"**Alryt ten we can go, ill prepare the horsies." Klein said.**

**Klein went away and Kuro turned to me.**

"**I don't know how you think about it, but I hate that guy." Kuro said.**

"**He can be useful, he said we could use his horses." I said.**

"**I'd say let's kill him when we are far enough from the village." Kuro said with a weird kind of darkness in her eyes.**

"**We just take him with us and hope there comes a creature that he'd fight and maybe it kills him, and if that doesn't happen and he really annoys us I will say it to him and I will ask him to leave." I said.**

"**And if he doesn't do that I will kill him." Kuro said.**

**We stood there and waited then Klein came in from the front.**

"**Thorsies re ready." Klein said.**

"**Alright then we can go, right Kuro." I said.**

"**Yeah whatever." Kuro said.**

**We went outside and there were three horses, one brown one, one black one and one white one.**

**Klein jumped on his white horse while I helped Kuro on her black horse.**

**Then I walked towards the brown horse and it freaked out.**

"**Wow what is happening." I said.**

"**Thorsie looks like t doent like you." Klein said.**

**I walked slowly towards the horse and it freaked completely and it ripped the rope out of Klein's hand and ran away.**

"**Peacez and Berriez of the holy forest. Tat never hapend bfore." Klein said.**

"**What should we do now? I mean now we have just two horses." I said.**

"**You can sare a horsie or g walkin." Klein said.**

"**Then I will share a horse with Kuro, if you don't mind." I said.**

"**Well I don't care I have never rode a horse before so I hope you can." Kuro said.**

"**Well then I'd be happy if I were you, because I rode a lot of horses before." I said while I jumped on her horse.**

"**Let's ride." With that said we rode like the wind.**

"**Do you have the maps Klein?" I asked.**

"**Noworry I know troad around ere like no one else." Klein said.**

**We rode as fast as we could until…**

"**Stop now!" A strange guy jumped out of the bushes.**

"**Hand me your horses and possessions or die!" He said.**

"**Let's fight this out." I said while I took my sword out of its holster.**

"**You got a nice sword, alright let's fight." He said.**

**He ran to me with his spear pointing towards me.**

**I blocked the spear point and took my other sword out of its holster and slashed him in his arm, blood dripped out of his arm.**

"**Argh, you cheat." He said.**

"**No I don't cheat I only use two weapons." I said.**

"**That's cheatin." He said.**

"**Alright then I use one weapon, will you hold this weapon for me Kuro." I threw my sword towards her and she caught it.**

"**Will do hun."**

"**So were where we, ow yeah I hitted you in your face." I said.**

"**No you didn't hit me in my face." He said.**

"**Really." I hitted him in his face.**

"**Well look I've hitted you in your face." I said.**

"**Damn you." He said while he wiped the blood from his lips.**

**He ran to me again trying to stab me with his spear, I avoided the attack and slashed him in his leg.**

"**Let's dance!" I slashed to his feet and he avoided them.**

"**Well let's make it funnier." I slashed quicker and hitted his feet a few times.**

"**Why don't you dance with me." He said and he tried to hit me, I had to stop trying to make him dance to save myself from his move, he missed me just an inch.**

"**That was a great move, I must admit, but do you like this move also." I slided trough his legs and cutted his leg, he dropped down.**

**He tried to stand up again, then I ran towards him and pushed my sword trough his chest.**

**He fall down he was instantly killed.**

"**And that happenes when you follow the path of robbery." I said.**

"**W've got to bury m." Klein said.**

"**Why he is a robber?" I said.**

"**But ya dont want to rath of the god n ya blade." Klein said.**

"**How do you mean Klein?" I asked.**

"**Wel its no bad ting to kill aguy slong s you bury m, so he can rest in pece." Klein said.**

"**Alright the I'll burry him, do you have a shovel for me?" I asked Klein and he threw a shovel to me.**

**I started digging an un deep hole and I laid the guy in it.**

**Klein took a piece of wood and a knife and wrote on the wood: '**_**this happenes when you follow the path of the robber'**_

**And placed it on top of the grave.**

"**Let tis fala rest in your arms Holy Mother Luna, let m find a good place t rest." Klein prayed.**

"**Who were you praying to if I may ask." I said.**

"**To Mother Luna, I asked r to let tis lad rest n pese." Klein said.**

"**Gods don't exist." Kuro said.**

"**No but Mother Luna isnt a god shees s real s you nd me." Klein said.**

"**Mother Luna, you know the moon. He is a Lunist." I said.**

"**Yeah but still, gods doesn't exist." Kuro kept saying.**

"**What you want." I said while I went back in the saddle.**

"**Don't you need to clean that sword, it's all bloody." Kuro said.**

"**Yeah indeed in need to." I jumped of the horse and cleaned the sword and then I jumped back on the horse.**

"**Let's go we lost some time with that fight." I said.**

**And there we went again, riding towards my home town, towards Luporas Mountain.**

**So they accepted that gnomes offer, I totally understand that, but now I had to do my best to keep up with them, lucky for me I found that horse that ran away.**

**I calmed it down a bit and I was following them now on a safe distance, a distance that I still could see them, but they can't see me.**

**It was actually a bit funny if you taught about it, a vampire that usually hunts on horses and deer's and stuff, is now riding on a horse.**

**It was really funny if you taught about it.**

**Lucky for me the horse didn't freak out when I walked towards it.**

**I was still wandering why this horse freaked so much when that gut Lux walked towards it, with me it was just a bit uncomfortable, but it didn't freak out.**

**I taught about how I could become part of that group, I could ride faster and hope I'd find them and be like: 'Yeah I found your horse and I wanted to give it back to your guys' but that wouldn't work because Lux already saw me and he'd be like: 'Hey I know you I saw you in the forest' and that would be awkward.**

**Then taught: I could act like I am a bad guy and then fight him and be like 'you're good what would you think about that I join your group' nut then I saw what he did to that poor guy and that plan was gone too.**

**I decided to follow them silently and go to him when Kuro went away.**

**It is really quiet when you ride alone, that made it hard to keep my distance.**

**I caught myself on the fact that I was changing my speed constantly; I drove faster, slower, faster, slower.**

**I actually wanted to go as fast as I could to Lux and his friends, but I taught that that Kuro bitch wouldn't like that if I stole Lux from here.**

**I had figured out that it would be safer for him and me if I came in when the thing he had with Kuro broke because of her and not because of me.**

**I made a mission for myself to make sure the thing between them didn't work out, it sounded really selfish, but I wanted it to work.**

**I loved him from the second I saw him lying against that tree.**

**Kuro just wanted something from him I could feel it and I knew Lux wasn't going to like it.**

**Call it vampiric intuition.**

**They rode the entire day, then they stopped to set up their camp and I tied up my horse, the gnome did the most work, that Kuro bitch was sitting on her lazy ass and Lux was trying to help but helped it all to hell, he totally messed it up until the gnome really got pissed and send him away.**

**He sat down next to Kuro and she leaned on his shoulder, after a few moments they were kissing.**

**I had the feeling I had to throw up, how could someone fake something like that, I am sure you could feel the difference, but maybe he never kissed anyone before so he couldn't feel the difference.**

**The night came very fast and after a few moments I started walking towards their camp, then I saw something moving, I saw a feminine shade moving I assumed it was Kuro going to pee or something so I waited for her to come back, but she didn't come back so I walked slowly into their camp until…**

"**Well, well, well if it isn't or prtty lady Leila." A voice said. I froze I didn't taught someone would be awake around this time.**

"**Wht does you bring to ere." A shade moved into the light of the fire and I saw a little person I had known for many years.**

"**Klein is that you?" I asked.**

"**Yes its me t one and only, bt mai I ask wht you doin' ere?" Klein asked.**

"**Well euh… that's a good question." I said.**

"**It isnt bot me, couse youre scared t deth wen you ered me." Klein said.**

"**Yes indeed it isn't about you, because I never taught that you would be this far from your home." I said.**

"**Ist bot t jong lad Lux?" Klein asked.**

"**Well… to be honest yes." I said.**

"**Well id like t talk t you mor but I hink you want tbe wit Lux wile hes sleepin." Klein said.**

"**I saw him sitting to a tree and I was immediately in love with him." I confessed.**

"**well t as t be nice tbe n love, we cn talk later now go tim." Klein said.**

"**Well don't say anything to him okay, promise me that." I said.**

"**Will do, s long s you promise wer gonna chatup later." Klein said.**

"**Will do." I said that and walked towards the tent Lux was lying in, I waited for a moment to check his breathing and to check if he really was asleep.**

**I went in and I saw him lying there without his shirt and I was drawling.**

**I silently laid down next to him.**

**I gently touched his chest, it was so hot just like he is and then he laid his hand on my leg and I didn't care.**

**Then he laid his arm on my middle and I laid my arms around his.**

**I loved lying there, I slowly kissed him, but then I heard something that scared the hell out of me.**

"**Gdevening Kuro, what did you do so long." It was Klein and he was talking to Kuro.**

"**I don't have to say that to you." She said.**

**I slowly lifted Lux' arms and I opened the tent silently, but quickly.**

"**youwant a pies of chickn?" Klein tried to give me a bit more time to escape, Thank you.**

"**What kind of chicken." Kuro asked.**

"**Ive two kinds. Forst chickn and mountin chickn." Klein said.**

"**I'd like a piece of forest chicken." She said.**

**I ran in the shadow back to the place where I tied up my horse and laid down there on the ground, and I wanted to be back with Lux, Damn you Kuro why did you come back.**

**Thirteen days left**

**I woke up the next morning and I smelled something like meat in the air and I really got hungry, but I smelled something else too a scent I smelled only once before.**

***sniff sniff***

**Yes it is the same scent as then, a bit sweet but lovely scent, I smelled this scent too in the forest when I just fell out of that darn tree, when that strange girl was on top of me and kissed me, it was the same smell.**

**I blushed a bit because if she really was here she would have seen me without shirt.**

**I stood up and I felt a bit nauseous, what happened to me I ran outside and I threw up.**

**What was happening to me.**

**Klein came towards me because he saw me running so fast.**

"**Re ya alryt fale." He was really concerned.**

"**No… I… feel like… SHIT…" I could bring out trought the vomiting.**

"**Well ya tink ya can ride the horse?" He asked really concerned.**

"**Well I… I… think this comes… from the ride yesterday." I said.**

"**Maybe not." Klein said.**

"**How do you mean?" I asked.**

"**Well ya know t chickn from last night." He said.**

"**Yes what is… wrong with it?" I asked.**

"**Well I mai ave used something int wich ya're alergik for." Klein said.**

"**Well I… think I was allergic for pointo spices." I said.**

"**Well I must confes tat, I uses pinjo over t chickn." Klein said, I couldn't see his face because I was still vomiting, but I guess he was looking guilty.**

"**Im sorry for tat, Id to inform if youre allergic to somting." He said.**

"**Don't worry it… it… is not so bad I have to drink… sal… salt water that works in s… some kind of way, c… can you please get it for me?" I asked.**

"**Will do." He said and he ran off to get it.**

**After a few moments Klein came back with a cup with water.**

"**Ere drink." He gave me the cup and I drank it at once.**

"**Thanks I feel it working already… already." I said.**

"**So we can continue or traveling?" Klein asked.**

"**I think so if I have something good to eat I think we can." I said.**

"**Well tats good, I was just bakin some pork." He said while we went back to the campfire.**

"**Thanks." Klein handed me a small piece of pork.**

"**If ya want anything mor ten you should take t yourself, im gonna do me mornin prayins." He said and he left.**

"**Alright good luck, I think I'm gonna swim when I'm done eating." I said and he just raised his hand pointing up his thumb.**

**I was done eating and Kuro was still sleeping, so I took a new clothes and went to the river to take a bath.**

**When I was in the water I taught I saw that girl again, but when I looked better it was just a tree trunk.**

**I walked out of the water and dressed up and there I saw her again.**

"**Hay there." She became scared.**

"**No no wait!" I could see she was doubting so I ran towards her and I grabbed her shoulder.**

"**Please." I turned her around and I realized I was daydreaming.**

"**Who re you talkin to?" Klein asked.**

"**No one I was daydreaming a bit." I said.**

"**Well id say stop dreamin and start walking wit me to t horsies."" Klein joked.**

**I couldn't help it to smile.**

"**Thanks for the joke I really needed it." I said.**

**We walked back and I hoped Kuro was already awake, because if she wasn't I think we would let her sleep and go without her, but she was awake luckily.**

"**Are you ready to go Kuro?" I asked.**

"**Yes I am, but I have to get one thing." She said.**

"**What is it?" I asked.**

"**This." And then she kissed me, but this kiss felt different.**

"**What is wrong you kiss different." She said.**

"**Yeah I know I just vomited my guts out." I said with a smile.**

"**Ow No Ieuwwww GROSE!" She ran to the bushes and threw up.**

"**Yeah tats wat he did, thanks for the explanation." Klein said and we both laugh so hard we got tears in our eyes.**

"**Wahahahahaha"**

"**Not funny." Kuro said from behind the bushes.**

"**Sorry dear, now come out then we can leave." I said.**

**Kuro came back drank a bit water and we climbed on our horses.**

**Klein cleaned up the camp putted it in a bag placed it on the back of his horse, jumped on it and there we went again, running like the wind towards Luporas Mountain.**

**We ran uphill to the top of the mountain Klein said that the view there is absolutely amazing, he said you could see the top of Luporas Mountain from there and from there it would be the fastest to go to Luporas Mountain.**

**I couldn't wait to get back to Luporas Mountain, I felt different from about going back home if felt like someone was waiting for me, maybe it could be that girl or maybe even the wolf or someone else.**

"**Lok tere." Klein said.**

"**Where." Kuro asked.**

"**To t north its somtin lik a bird, ya sould kepn eye on t ts comin twars us." Klein said.**

"**Will do." She said.**

"**Have you ever used a bow?" I asked her.**

"**A few times." She said.**

"**Can you aim and hit?" I asked.**

"**Yes I can aim and hit." She said.**

"**Then take my bow from the left side of the horse, out of the brown bag." I said.**

"**Okay and what about the arrows… ow never mind I found them." She said.**

**She loaded the bow and aimed on the bird.**

"**Can you hold the horse more even?" she asked.**

"**Tat s only possible if we slow down a bit." Klein said.**

"**So… we could slow down right?" I asked.**

"**Well we coud if ya wanna get at t top later." Klein said.**

"**I'd say try to feel the movements of the horse aim at the bird and if it's body becomes bigger than the arrow tip and it grows bigger very fast then you must shoot and reload as fast as you can. I suggest you take a second arrow already." I said to her.**

"**Will do." She took another arrow and aimed at the bird.**

**We rode through a small forest, it were just trees sticking out of the rocks but it was really thick growing.**

"**Well guys I don't want to be annoying but I can't see the bird anymore, how can I protect us from something I can't see." She said.**

"**T forest stops right ere, ten you shoud aim s quik s possible." Klein said.**

**And indeed the forest stopped really quick and then the bird was really close and Kuro didn't doubt a second and shot it, it missed less than an inch.**

**She reloaded as fast as she could and shot again and that arrow hitted the bird in its chest.**

"**I've hitted it, I've hitted it, I really did it." Kuro said.**

"**I'm proud of you hunny." I said.**

"**Thank you." Kuro hugged me.**

"**If I were ya I sould reload again, caus maybe it wasnt alone ere." Klein said.**

"**Be happy that I've killed the first one, and stop being so negative or the next arrow is for you." Kuro was completely pissed now.**

"**Sorry if I made you pissd, I realy do." Klein said.**

"**Guys can you pay a bit more attention I think there is another one." I said.**

**Kuro took another arrow and aimed again, but she didn't shoot jet.**

**The bird came close now.**

"**KURO SHOOT NOW!" I screamed.**

**Kuro shot and it hitted again in the chest.**

"**I did it again." Kuro was so happy now, I was surprised that she wasn't jumping up and down on the horse from happiness.**

"**Grat job lady, its almost miday sall we rest and eat a bit." Klein asked.**

"**I'd say yes let's take a break eat a bit, look around if we see more of those creatures." I said.**

"**Yeah good idea my stomach is growling, I didn't had time to eat breakfast, because someone needed to go." Kuro said with a bit a pissed off tone in her voice.**

**We slowed down and eventually stopped we tied up the horses sat on a flat rock.**

**We at our food and watched the view, I wanted to go checking on the birds that we killed so I started climbing down, Kuro wanted to come with me but I said no, I wanted to go alone.**

**I climbed further down until I found a huge hole in the rocks.**

"**Hello…" I screamed.**

**Stupid me no one is gonna answer that question, but the opposite was proven.**

"**Who is there." An old weak voice answered.**

"**I… I am Lux, who are you?" I said.**

"**I am Vieux the magician, please come in." He said.**

**I walked into the hole slowly, I tried to make as much sound as I could so the man knew I was coming.**

**In the distance I saw something like a fire and I walked towards it.**

"**So you are the famous Lux." The man said.**

"**How do you mean the famous Lux, sir Vieux?" I asked.**

"**I know that if I tell you that I will die." He said.**

"**How do you mean sir?" I asked.**

"**Why you keep calling me sir?" He asked.**

"**Because you are a person of your sate deserves respect, so you can say as much as you want that I can call you by your name, but I will still place sir before it." I said.**

"**If I really can't stop you then I would say go ahead." He said.**

**He walked away from the fire and sat down in a stone throne.**

"**Sit down boy." He said while he made a chair appear.**

**I sat down and he gave me a plate with something on it that looked like something I threw up this morning.**

"**No thanks I am not hungry." I said.**

"**I knew you wouldn't take it, so if that is true, then…" He said.**

"**Then what sir?" I asked.**

"**I have been watching the near future and I saw you sitting in that chair. Rejecting tis plate and later I say myself dying." He said with a sad face.**

"**But I know what killed me, like I said I looked into the near future and I saw a lot happening." He said reacting on my face.**

"**And you said it had to do something with you." I said.**

"**Yes indeed I did." He stood up and walked back to the fire, I turned around and I saw one of these birds sitting in the opening of the cave.**

"**Sir Vieux there is a beast standing right in front of this cave." I said.**

"**Don't worry, he belongs to me." He said.**

"**But we found them also on our way here." I said.**

"**That is right I have send them to find you, I knew when one didn't come back you would come very quickly to me and look there it happened you came." He threw the stuff in the fire and that made a huge cloud of smoke.**

**I walked towards it and it took some shapes.**

**First it were just cloudy things, from which you couldn't really see what it was or it even was something.**

**Then it took on some sharper shapes, it was weird to see that it took the shape of well… of humans, being more specific it changed into… ME!**

**Why did the smoke change into me?**

**Then something happened to the smoke, it collared itself.**

**I couldn't look away I had to look what happened and I really didn't like it.**

**I was looking at something like a weird kind of bird.**

**Kuro walked towards me… or well… the me in the smoke.**

**She held something like a dagger and she came from behind me.**

**She came closer and closer, she raised the dagger and she attacked…**

**But then that girl that I saw in the forest jumped between me and the dagger and it hitted her.**

**Why did she do that I didn't even know her that well.**

**The smoke me ran towards her, then Kuro yelled something: "Lux She tried to kill you, I took the dagger out of her hand and I hitted her instead." But she was lying I saw what happened then the smoke disappeared and I was looking at Vieux again.**

"**Alright what the fuck just happened?" I asked.**

"**He sowed you the future." He said.**

"**Who do you mean with he, Sir?" I asked.**

"**Well of course he." Vieux pointed up to the ceiling.**

"**Why do you point up to the ceiling, is this mountain something like a living creature?" I asked.**

"**No I mean him, god." He said.**

"**Ow yeah well… I could have known that." I said.**

"**He let you see a very important thing in your near future, something really puts you to the test." He explained.**

"**Alright, but what do I have to do with it?" I asked.**

"**What do you have to do with what, what did he show you?" He asked.**

"**Haven't you seen it too?" I asked.**

"**I have seen something, but not the same as you did." He said.**

"**What have you seen?" I asked.**

"**I've seen my own death, but what have you seen, maybe I can help you to understand it?" Vieux said.**

"**Well I saw myself sitting in something like a hole in the rocks and euh… I was looking outside to something like a bird." I said.**

"**That is the time when I happens." Vieux explained.**

"**Okay then I saw Kuro coming towards me with a dagger." I said.**

**I waited for Vieux to say anything but when he didn't I continued.**

"**She came closer and the she stroke, but before she hitted me a girl jumped between the dagger and me." I said.**

"**And do you know that girl you've seen in the vision?" Vieux asked.**

"**Well I've seen her only once before and, but I want to know her better." I said.**

"**So she gives her life for you while she doesn't know you that well." He said.**

"**Why would she do that?" I asked to myself.**

"**Well that is obvious." He said.**

"**What is obvious?" I asked.**

"**She is…" Vieux collapsed.**

"**Sir, what happened!" I ran towards him.**

**With his last breath Vieux said: "Luporas… is… waiting… for… you… son…" Then his head fell back and he wasn't breathing anymore.**

"**Vieux… what, what happened." I was stunned.**

**What had happened to him, then he changed into ash.**

**Desperated and with no clue of what to do next I took a hand of Vieux' as and threw it into the fire.**

**The some took shape quicker now, it changed into that girls face, but she was prettier than I've ever seen, well of course I've only seen her once before in my life, but she looked at me and the sun was blood red lighting up her face from behind.**

**That had to be the moment.**

**She smiled at me and said: "My name is Leila."**

**The smoke disappeared again.**

"**Wait no!" Why did it stop, I wanted to know how it continued…**

**I really hoped that vision was good as in how wanted it, not that she smiled at and then she would kill me, well I wouldn't care I would rather be killed by her then some scumbag.**

**I walked back to the place Vieux died and prayed for him: "May he rest in peace on a place where he wants to be." It felt like the last thing I could do to thank him.**

**He showed me the future, told me what I always wanted to hear and even more, he showed me Leila.**


End file.
